Love me not my twin
by GabrielleMcCarty
Summary: Racheal's always been in the shadow of her 'perfect' twin, but when Paul imprints on her can she accept/believe that he really loves her? HER, not Rebecca?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters

Not even the Hawaiian surfer dude.

Okay _TECNICLLY_ I own Melinda and Brad, but I don't WANT to own them soooo

WHO WANTS THEM?

Imprint4 Rachael and Paul

It was a rare moment. If I told you how much you wouldn't believe me, but rumor has it that it's been more than ten years.

Yes, ten years since the last time I didn't have something to entertain my mind with. Not even Homework!

I sat, tapping my pencil, bored to tears, swaying in my chair, trying my hardest not to let my mind wander in to unwanted memories.

My room, as well as my building was empty. The whole campus had taken advantage of this free night to go to Melinda's party. I could have gone, but what business did I have there? Besides I hated Melinda and Melinda hated me, and seeing her all over the jerk I use to call my 'boyfriend' wasn't going to make our situation any more pleasant for me.

I sighed. If I was more like Rebecca this wouldn't be happening to me.

_Rebecca_ wouldn't have let that bitch even look at her man.

But sadly I am not and will never be anything like my sister. I just watched from the sidelines as Melinda lured Brad away from me, not even fighting for what was rightfully mine.

Rebecca had always been more outgoing than me. She was the life of the party, no head went unturned when she came around.

Rebecca got everything. Good grades, good looks (Yes I know we're twins but unlike me, she knew how to show herself off) and boys.

They followed her like the breeze. In my life so far I've only ever had one boyfriend, while Rebecca had atleast, wait one…five…seventy-two. No joke

It wasn't until after she ran away with Mr. Hawaiian surfer dude that boys went after me, but I quickly discovered it wasn't me they were really after:

It was Rebecca. I looked so much like her that they decided to change me into her. It was the reason I left for Collage. I couldn't stand to be called 'Rebecca's twin sister' any more than I could stand people who'd known me since I was born who couldn't even remember my name.

I picked up the phone and decided to call her.

The phone rang only twice before she picked up.

"Rach?" she yelled into the phone.

I rolled my eyes, Rebecca's husband had a really rude habit of listening to music at maximum level.

"Re-Becca," I'd almost forgotten that she didn't like being called 'Rebecca' it was Becca or Becky, preferably Becca.

"Listen," She said sternly, "I don't have time for this, Call has some friends over and…" oh yeah I almost forgot about that too.

Call was a nice guy, he really was, but when he was with his 'friends' or drunk (usually both) , well…

Rebecca hund up before I could even say good-bye

So much for a distraction from my sister.

I thought for a moment and dialed La Push this time. I never thought I'd find myself sinking so low but at the moment it seemed I had no other choice.

"Hello?" A rough husky voice answered. It didn't seem pleased.

"Uh," I hesitated, "Jake?" though I knew it wasn't him.

"No, he's not in,"

"Who is this?" I demanded, the voice hesitated and hung up quickly.

I sighed in frustration. Billy had told me that Jacob was friends with Sam Uley and his patrol dogs Paul and Jared.

My fist clenched in fury as I recalled _him._

I remember my days back in La Push clearly, at least the one's before the accident… the ones in my childhood when Paul Matoya teased and make fun of me, yet respected Rebecca like a proper gentlemen.

He was the hottest guy in school, every girl dreamt of getting his attention of being his for at least one night. And yet he seemed have made it his mission in life to make mine miserable. And after so many insults- I myself started to believe most of them.

Throwing myself onto my bed I thought of sweeter things, a place where someone loved ME, not Rebecca, and would die for me without a second thought.

In a week, I told myself, In a week I'd be 'home' a place I hadn't been in for 10 years… no matter how much pain it caused me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

I don't exactly know what I was expecting when I found out Rach was coming back to vist. Maybe I expected to feel joy and happness, some thing that I've been lacking for the past 2 monthes.

But I what I wasn't expecting was the hole in my heart.

Of course Bella had given me reason enough to feel this way, but still. It wasn't a hole of lost love or anything of the sort, in fact the last time I felt was when Mom died.

I dawned on that for a moment. Maybe seeing Racheal, looking so much more like her in the sense that she made you feel loved like there was no one more important in the world and yet treating you no more differently than she would a complete stranger... maybe, she reminded me of how much I missed her and how much I needed her to be in my life again.

Billy headed towards me, "Well who is it?"

I flushed realizing how long I must have stood there just watching her struggle with her suit case, though of course what kind of brother was I if I didn't some how manage to torture her in the little time she was here?

He wheeled past me (Or through me was a more aproperate term) to reach the daughter he hadn't seen in over 5 years.

"Racheal!" Billy greeted her with eager armes and I could tell that he too was surprised at how much she looked at like mom.

She smiled trying to match his pleasure, "Hi dad, Jake," She turned to me seeming some what surprised at my improved appearance.

"Hm, Wow Jacob, you-er- really grew. I thought Bi-Dad was joking when he said you took up half the house." Racheal hugged me and some how that was more than I thought I could handle- I didn't know that after so long the scar left on my heart would still feel so fresh.

I shrugged out of her arms and felt I had to get out of there before... well lets just say I had to get out soon.

"I'm going to Sam's, be back soon." I murmured trying to escape.

I could tell Billy wasn't happy about me leaving, but unless he wanted to see me explode-or worse in front of Rach he wouldn't stop me.

Not moments before getting atleast a good 5 miles from the house- I burst

Just not the way I had expected.

Racheal's POV.

I looked at Billy for answers of my always-cheerful-baby-brother's odd behavior.

He looked away as if he knew what I was trying to do. "So how as Collage been?" He tried to change the converstaion. "Meet any nice boys."

I nearly snorted out in disgust. the last thing I need was to think about boys, especally ones who dumped you the moment something better came along. "Dad are we really talking about boys?"

It worked. He flushed, "Yeah I guess not."

Smiling I looked around trying to familiarize myself with my old house. It was a mess, not exactly dirty but not every orginized. Movies, CD's were scattered everywhere. In fact it made me feel a little... guilty. maybe things would have looked differently if I had decided to stay a little longer, or maybe if I had come to vist more often.

On the small kitchen counter was en invitation.

Billy had gone to get me a drink so I walked over and examined it closely.

It was for Jacob.

It was an invitation to the wedding of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

Bella Swan...

Though my memories were a little blurry I remembered Cheif Swan's daughter would vist every summer when we were younger, Billy would always throw the three of us(Rebecca as well) together, but non of us every really made any progress to be come friends.

I wondered though, was it possible that maybe this was the cause of Jacob's distress?

"They were married on the 13th." A voice spoke from behind. I had gotten so use to being alone that I hardly expected any one to adress me.

_Get use to it Racheal_ I thought to myself _At least for the summer-or what's left of it anyway_

Again with the guilt.

When I didn't speak Billy continued, staring at me carefully.

"You remmeber Bella right?"

I nodded, "Did something happen between her and Jake? Is that why...?" I trailed off, I didn't exactly know how to explain what I had witnessed in him.

Billy Sighed, "It's complicated, something that I may never be able to fully explain to you."

I could tell that it was all I was getting for today.

Akwardly I decide to get my stuff up to my room.

Upon seeing my old room I felt a suddent wave of sadness. Seeing before me all the times my mother cared for me. Telling her about 'what Paul did to me today'. Remembering how I feel that no one would ever love me the way she did.

So far I've been right.

The lump in my throat started to push the tears out. I tried to stop them. The last thing I wanted was to cry in front of Billy.

"I'll be back soon." I called out to him nearly bursting out the door.

I ran down to the beach, it was pretty much empty-thank god, so I was free to bury myself in my misery.

There wasn't one day that I didn't think of her. One day that I didn't miss her. One day that I didn't need her. there were times when I wished i'd been the one who died in a stupid car accidently. Why did it have to be her?

My eyes were blurry with tears, but I didn't stop while trying to wipe them off.

Smack.

At first I thought I'd bumped into a rock, but when I looked up one word came to mind

Paul

(A/N: thank you for reading! Although this story is mainly about the imprint. It is also about Racheal realizing that she doesn't have to live in her sister's shadow, that she can be her own person and that people love her for her. I also felt like it should include more of Sarah, like Jacob and Racheal trying to find closure.

Oh and don't worry, Chapter three will be out soon! I promise.

-Gabrielle McCarty


End file.
